Slenderman
Character Synopsis Slenderman, often referred to as Slender, The Slenderman, The Tall Man, The Operator, etc, is a mythical creature created by Eric Knudsen (AKA Victor Surge) to help support the Creepypasta community; since then it has gained world wide renown and has been the subject of countless photo edits, dozens of games, several movies, and even documentaries on the subject of his existence (notably based on similar myths aged at around 11,000 years old). Due to the varying nature of his stats, he will be included with several forms. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-C | '''At least '''7-C | At least 2-A likely higher Verse: Creepypasta, Slenderman Mythos Name: Slenderman Gender: Genderless, appears as a male Age: Unknown,possibly older than the multiverse Classification: Paranormal Entity | Higher-Dimensional Entity | Possible Supreme being Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,' '''Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Regeneration (Low), Immortality (Type 1) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight and Levitation, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation (Proximity to the Slender Man is often said to trigger a "Slender sickness"; a rapid onset of paranoia, nightmares and delusions, capable of turning people into his servants/“proxies”), Limited Technological Manipulation (Distorts any technology within its proximity), Body Control (Able to stretch its limbs and torso), Size Manipulation, Fear Aura, Possession/Mind Control, Invisibility, Radiation Manipulation (Specifically Sigma Radiation), Shapeshifting (Capable of disguising itself to match its surroundings), Able to alter its voice to mimic another’s, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Time Manipulation (In The Arrival, as Lauren gets closer to Kate's house, the time of day seems to rapidly go darker, eventually turning to night as the player arrives at the house), Telepathy, Memory Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 8; will always reform as long as a memory of him exists), Intangibility, Invulnerable, Reality Manipulation, Transmutation (can mutate other people and turn them into proxies or even fog, all via gesture), Death Manipulation, Pain Manipulation | All Previous Abilities plus Quantum Manipulation (Can utilize Quantum Mechanics and Quantum Particles to achieve his "Slenderwalk"), Can create a limitless amount of avatars or manifestations of itself across Space-Time, Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Uses Higher Dimensions to shift his axis in Time-Space and probability), Non-Corporeal (Exists as merely an abstract equation), Immortality (Type 1 , 2, 3, 4, 7, 8, Slenderman can't be put down unless his true body is also killed, also will remain as long as people believe in or have proof of Slenderman's remains), Acausality (Is unbound by the laws of cause, effect and probability), Omnipresence (Is said to be everywhere at once until "locked" into position axis in Space-Time), Probability Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Can create loops and decide the events that occur within them), Space-Time Manipulation (Can warp Space and Time freely. Can crack Space-Time itself), Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack the soul and destroy it), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Slenderman can take the form of an abstract equation), Abstract Existence (Exists as an abstract equation. Is the embodiment of singular probability), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Can come back even after having been erased. As so long there is memory of Slenderman or some proof of it's existence, it'll remain) likely thousands others 'Destructive Ability:' At least '''Street Level' (Can easily kill adults and children) | Town Level (Was capable of burning down a forest with pure strength) | At least Multiverse Level+ (Is supposedly a Multiversal Constant who's existence is tied to that of the Multiverse, Poses a threat to the entire Multiverse and embodies an unknown Multiverse of infinite timelines) Speed: Peak Human | '''At least '''Supersonic+ (Can dodge and react to gunfire, Should be superior to Jeff The Killer and Ticci Toby) | Normally Omnipresent (Theorized to be everywhere at once until locked into a specific location via sight), otherwise Immeasurable (Exists beyond linear Space-Time and Causlity existing as a sort of embodiment of singular probability, Uses Higher-Dimensional Space to "teleport" around us) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Street Class '''| Town Class''' | Multiverse Level+ (Encompasses an unknown multiverse and is a Multiversal constant that is tied to the Multiverse itslelf) Durability: Street Level '''| Town Level''' | Persumably Multiverse Level+ (Has never been seen to actually get hurt, assume that durability is relative to tier; known to ignore gunfire but possibly due to intangibility and Invulnerability, supposedly embodies an unknown Multiverse of infinite size and possibilities) Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Extended melee physically, several meters with tentacles, unknown with manipulation abilities | Multiverse Level+ (Is a Multiversal constant who's existence is tied to that of the Multiverse) Intelligence: Unknown, skilled manipulator of the human psychology, great at causing fear Weaknesses: Similar to Pennywise, if every human being on Earth fails to believe in him he cannot return to life and is rendered weak; enjoys torture rather than instant death and allows enemies to openly defy him, although puts a stop to them if he perceives obvious threats Versions: Original Story | 3rd Dimensional Slenderman (Extended Universe) | Higher-Dimensional Slenderman (Extended Universe) Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Slenderwalk: '''Through using Higher Dimensions, Slenderman can achieve a sort of Teleportation (Which in actuality is Slenderman "walking" through higher Spatio-Temporal Dimensions) * '''Mind Assault: '''Slenderman is capable of assaulting an entity with various mental powers such as paranoia, fear, nightmares and blindness * '''The 8 Pages: The Pages are 8 pieces of paper that have crude drawings and warnings relating to Slenderman. The more pages you collect the more aggressive Slender Man becomes and the more prominent he becomes in your mind. Victims start to hear increasingly loud ambient noises and apparently thunderous footsteps while slowly becoming more obsessed with Slenderman. If the victim manages to collect all 8 pages then capture is almost guaranteed. If the victim survives this then they will be completely obsessed with the faceless horror, drawing pages of their own and panicking at the mere sight of him. It also makes them more vulnerable to becoming a proxy for Slenderman. Others Notable Victories: *Bill Cipher (Bill's Profile) (Both were 2-A, Battle was on Earth) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Internet Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Horror Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Time Benders Category:Psychics Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Hax Category:Geniuses Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Mind Users Category:Technology Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Memory Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Probability Benders Category:Aura Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Death Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Undead Category:Gods Category:Slenderman Mythos